1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments generally relate to the attachment of accessories to military and law enforcement tactical equipment, belts, vehicles, or other objects, surfaces, or materials. More particularly, some embodiments relate to the attachment or optional mounting of firearms or assault rifles onto tactical equipment, belts, vehicles, or other objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
During military and law enforcement operations, individuals must routinely conduct activities without anything in their hands (hands-free activity). These potentially dangerous operations would typically require the individual (e.g., a soldier or police officer) to carry a firearm such as a rifle-type firearm for personal protection, which most likely would require a sling system in order to retain the rifle on the individual.
Modern-day slings come in a variety of shapes and sizes. For this discussion, we will focus on a single point sling 990, such as is shown in FIG. 21. A single point sling 990 is a simple continuous loop of flat fiber strapping or webbing material made of nylon or cotton with a single metal fastener that connects to a rifle 4 at a single point 995, hence its being referred to as a “single” point sling 990. This single point sling 990 is typically worn over the upper torso of an individual's body 996 in order to retain the rifle 4 thereon. While the rifle 4 may be connected to the upper torso, it is far from being securely held onto the body 996; rather, the rifle 4 may loosely spin, twist or fly around during vigorous activities such as climbing, fast roping, or detaining a suspect. Not only is the loose rifle a hazard to the individual but also to the individual's team members, equipment and suspects during detaining.
Therefore, there is a need to correct this potential hazard with a higher level of weapon retention via a weapon retention device. A weapon retention device is also needed which is lightweight and is a low profile projection from the rifle or other firearm.
Thus, the current popular method for attachment of an assault rifle 4 onto tactical equipment is the use of nylon webbing as a sling (e.g., sling 990 shown in FIG. 21). The sling 990 is configured in such a manner that it creates a loop of webbing from the rifle 4 at one point, such as the point shown in FIG. 21 referred to as the around the individual 996 and back to the rifle 4 at the same point or other point depending on individual preference.
As the sling is a simple loop of material around the individual, it provides no real retention of the rifle during other activities that require the rifle to be out of the way and secure. When the weight of the rifle is solely loaded on the sling without the individual touching the rifle, the rifle is referred to as “slung”. When the rifle is slung to the front position, side position, or the back of the body, it is not held in position by anything other than gravity tension on the sling and the lack of movement by the individual. If the individual were to climb, walk, run, bend over, or fall down, the rifle would move out of its intended position. Therefore, there exists a need to facilitate a convenient and secure attachment and detachment method of the rifle or other firearm and/or one or more accessories to tactical equipment, belts, vehicles, or other objects.